Your Past, My Present, Our Future
by Gin Miko
Summary: Complete:: As the other half of the jewel is completed the battle is upon them. With new allies and realized feelings everything will be on the line. Promises made will be kept and broken broken but to who. It is a battle for the past, present and futur
1. Chapter 1

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though.

Everyone knew the battle to end all battles was coming upon them but they didn't know how close they were until Sesshomaru came to the group's camp one day with a wounded Rin. Kagome had immediately took on her big sister mode. Kagome couldn't work under all of the tension in the air and sent Sango, Miroku, and Shippo back to the village for more supplies. When they left she pulled out the supplies she had sent the them to go get.

"Why did you send them if you had everything you needed?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome stood and walked in-between the two brothers.

"I sent them away because I couldn't work with all the tension hanging around, it's suffocating. I want to deal with as little as possible so either get along for a while or go away," she said calmly.

"You can't expect me to leave her here," said Sesshomaru in a low dangerous voice. Inuyasha put his hand on his sword but stopped when Kagome shook her head at him.

"I expect you two to either solve your stupid quarrels or get away from this camp. I can't help her if I have to make sure your not at each other throats," she said to both of them before turning to Sesshomaru. "I am glad you brought her here because I have seen enough to know that in this time period those who are different will get little or no help," she said. Sesshomaru looked down hiding the look of amazement in his eyes. This young girl had just threatened him however wayward. He got the point and nodded to her. Kagome smiled her kind and gentle smile making Sesshomaru relax and want to trust her a little more.

"I will do my best not to bother you," he said quietly. Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha take your brother to the hot spring so he can clean his self up and find out what happened," she ordered. Inuyasha nodded dumbly and walked off, with Sesshomaru behind him like a shadow. Kagome smiled to herself. "I knew all he needed was a little tough love inspiration," she said to herself as she watched the two demons disappear into the forest. She heard some rustling behind her and turned to see Rin waking. She winced in pain when she tried to get up. Kagome rushed over to her.

"Don't try to get up your still hurt," she said softly.

"Who are you?" asked Rin.

"I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's brother you may not remember me. My name is Kagome," she said. Rin looked at her for a few moments before a look of dawning hit her.

"I remember now," said Rin. "Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"He's gone to get cleaned up before he sees you again. Can you tell me what hurts?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded.

"I can't move my right arm and left leg and I think there's a scratch on my back," she explained. Kagome nodded.

"I'm gonna need help with that so we'll wait if you can hold on that long. You don't seem to be loosing to much blood, but for the time being I'll wrap up your back" Kagome informed her. Rin nodded. "So tell me what happened," Kagome said.

Inuyasha & Sesshomaru

"Naraku attacked my castle grounds while Rin and I were in the garden. He emerge from the forest and attacked Rin so fast I didn't now he was there. He believed I had a Jewel Shard someplace. I fought him off and he left but Rin had already been injured. I couldn't heal her with my Tensaiga because it only works when the person is near death but Rin was only unconscious. This was the only place I knew to take her," Sesshomaru said as he got dressed.

"Well you did good coming here. Kagome will do all she can to help anyone who needs and deserves it," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"What makes her think I deserve her help?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kagome is strange that way she knows things from inside that helps her make her choices," he explained with a far away look entering his eyes.

"I would like to know what she sees in me that makes her not fear me," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smirked.

"So do I," he said as they headed back. When they entered the camp Kagome was finishing a pile of things she needed. She looked up to see the brothers coming towards her side by side. 'That's the way things are supposed to be,' she thought to her self.

"Good you are back. Rin has a broken leg and arm. The arm will have to be put back in place so I can put the splint on it so it will heal correctly," she explained. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded.

"You put it back in place I'll hold her," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked surprised before Kagome nodded.

"You're right it needs a delicate touch and you may not have that," said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded and got into position. Kagome went and placed a gag in Rin's mouth. "We don't want to attract any unwanted visitors," she informed them. Rin nodded and Inuyasha crouched beside her.

"This is gonna hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can ok," Inuyasha said to the girl in a calm voice. Rin nodded and looked up at Sesshomaru with a sweet smile. He gave a tiny smile back. Inuyasha took her arm and winched when she winched. In three moves he had her arm back in its right place. Kagome quickly placed the splint in place and tied it tight to prevent the bone from slipping from place again. Then removed the gag. Rin wiped away the rest of her tears and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It still hurts," she said in a quiet voice. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome a slight look of plea in his eyes. Kagome sighed.

"I usually don't give drugs because they will put people to sleep quickly and for some time, but in this instance it may be a good idea. She will sleep for about two days but she won't be in any pain and she will heal faster, but she needs to eat first. Since her leg is a minor break it will heal the fastest maybe a couple weeks until then I don't recommend travel," said Kagome preparing something for them to eat.

"Well I need to take her home," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kagome asked looking worried. Sesshomaru was shocked at her worry for him. Inuyasha was also surprised but got over it quickly enough knowing he could trust Kagome's judgment.

"She's right it's not safe if Naraku attacked you at your home. He may come back and you both may get hurt especially if you are trying to protect Rin," said Inuyasha.

"Plus I need to keep checking on her to make sure the bones haven't slipped," said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then I will begin building us a temporary shelter. How long will we need it?" he asked.

"A month at the most," said Kagome.

"I will go into the forest to cut down some trees," he said as he left.

"I'll go too. Kagome yell if you have a problem," said Inuyasha, when he didn't receive an answer he turned around as did Sesshomaru they both gasped. The jewel shard was glowing a faint glow and Kagome's eyes were closed. Rin was starring up at her blankly then they both blinked awake.

"The other half of the jewel shard is complete," they said at once.

"Who would you know that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It told her," said Rin.

"How do you know?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know it started to glow then it's like it pulled me into it," she explained.

"Naraku's going to come here," said Kagome.

"WHAT?" asked Inuyasha.

"It makes sense to get what he wants he has to come get the other half of the Shikon Jewel," said Sesshomaru emitting a low growl. "I want to be here when he comes," he said.

"You're going to fight with us?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I've gotten over my want of Tetsusiga and due to your kindness to Rin and I, I feel it is necessary for me to protect you for your and my brothers help. Not to mention I still have a score to settle with Naraku," said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded then looked behind him.

"Good Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are back they need to be informed," said Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though.

Chapter 2

Kagome informed them of the new circumstances and alliance over dinner. Everyone was happy that the long time feud was over and embraced it along with the extra strength which had been added to their team. They began to plan out their attack. It was supposed that Naraku wouldn't come alone. He would have he legion of demons and probably Kohaku under his control. It was settled that Sango, Miroku, and Kirara would take care of the demons and Kohaku while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled it out with Naraku. Kagome kept quiet the whole conversation. Inuyasha could tell something was on her mind and followed her to the stream when she went to wash the dishes. Kagome sat back against a rock as she dried them.

"Umm Kagome is there something wrong," he asked. Kagome sighed.

"You know when we first met you used to call me a useless human well I'm starting to feel like it now everyone has something to do and I don't," she said. Inuyasha winched he felt so guilty for what he had put her through only to realize a few days before that he had fallen in love with her. He had kept this to his self knowing that he had a promise to fulfill to Kikyo. He had pondered what he was going to do when Kagome gave him the jewel and now it seemed like he would have to put his plan into action.

"Kagome there is always something for you to do. You brought me and my brother together which I had always thought was impossible. You've help Sango deal with her feelings with Miroku," he said. Kagome looked up sharply.

"How did you know that," she asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"I was awake that night because I was thinking of... something and heard you two talking," he said. Kagome stood up and walked to the waters edge. If he had heard what Sango confessed then he had to know about her own confession.

"So you know," she asked in a small voice fearing to turn and look at the rejection in his eyes. She didn't know what to expect but one thing is for certain she didn't expect to feel strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"I know that you're in love with me," he said quietly. Kagome's heart jumped. She turned without breaking the embrace.

"So?" she asked.

"I-I love you too Kagome, but there are some loose ends I have to tie off," he said. Kagome closed her eyes and backed out of his embrace.

"Kikyo," she whispered. Inuyasha walked up and took her arms.

"Kikyo is nothing but an obstacle in our way of being happy. Listen we will be together with all our friends with no Kikyo and no Naraku if you trust me enough to give me the Shikon Jewel," he said. Kagome looked into his eyes seeing the hope that she would trust him.

"Yes Inuyasha I will trust you, I would do anything for you," she said. Inuyasha looked away.

"Will you be a hanyou or youkai if I asked you to?" he asked. Kagome was surprised at his question to say a little confused as well, but she quickly made up her mind.

"Anything means anything Inuyasha," she said taking hold of his face in her small hands. "Anything," she whispered. Inuyasha looked into her brown depths before sweeping down and capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss. Kagome got over the initial shock quickly and kissed back. Inuyasha soon broke the kiss.

"We have to act as if nothing has ever happened until I have wished my wish," he said. Kagome nodded. "No matter what I do remember my promise that we will be together again," he said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha kissed her once more before they headed back.

"I can put up a barrier to protect Rin, Shippo, and myself from any of your battles with the Scared Arrows," she said. Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrows uplifted. "I've been experimenting plus I'm not leaving everyone to run. I will fight too only behind the barrier. I'll show everyone now," she said as she stepped into the camp but the only people there was Rin, Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"The monk and the slayer went off to talk," Sesshomaru said from his place cuddled with Rin. Kagome shrugged knowing what they were talking about. She went to her bag and brought out ten arrows she placed them in a circle around herself then she sat in the middle she closed her eyes and a moment clapped her hands. To everyone's amazement a bright pink globe materialized around her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Try to come in," she said. Inuyasha ran at it and flew back a twenty feet. He tried everything to break the barrier. He even tried to chop it down with his Tetsusaiga which reverted back to its small form when it made contact.

"Well no ones getting in there," said Shippo.

"Try now," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked her in the eye and walked forward when he reached the barrier he walked right to Kagome. Shippo gasped.

"I wanna come too," said Shippo coming at it in a full run Kagome stood to stop him but it was too late. Shippo hit it full force flying back into Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome closed the barrier quickly.

"Oh Shippo I tried to stop you," she said picking up the little fox demon.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha.

"Only those I want at the time can get in, I hadn't set my mind for Shippo to come too," she said checking a bump on his head. Inuyasha looked at her quietly. 'She will make a great mother one day,' he thought to his self before he blushed. He turned and saw Sesshomaru smirking at him this only made Inuyasha blush harder.

"What's going on we heard a scream?" asked Sango coming out of the forest.

"Nothing, just an experiment...so are you to a couple yet?" asked Kagome. Sango blushed and nodded. Kagome knew that Miroku had followed Sango on her walk and told her of his feelings which led to Sago's confession. Kagome knew because she had set it all up.

"I knew my plan would work out perfectly," Kagome said proudly.

"WHAT PLAN," Miroku and Sango screeched angrily. Kagome backed up in fear. Inuyasha almost jumped into action but stopped his self at he last minute.

"Can we stop bickering and get some rest," he said. Everyone looked at him and nodded.

They rolled out sleeping bags and soon they were sleeping. Sango and Miroku had put theirs together. Rin and Sesshomaru remained cuddled at the base of the tree. Shippo found a nucker hole in the tree where he slept. Inuyasha jumped into a tree on the opposite side of the fire. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag on the same side of the fire and lay in it. She remained awake for sometime think of what the day had brought. A renewed family, a new alliance, a renewed life, and several blossoming loves. Kagome's attitude changed when she thought of what was to happen next. Naraku's attack for the jewel shards could change everything. What if they couldn't win, what if one of them were lost, what if Inuyasha's plan didn't work. She closed her eyes. She couldn't even imagine going back home knowing that she would never see them again. Then later read in a history book about the 'Heroes' of the feudal era and see sketches of her friends. She quickly wiped a tear from her eyes before opening them. Above her was a pair of golden ones, which softened when they saw her tears. Inuyasha quickly scooped her up in his arms and bound back into his tree before going up higher until he was out of earshot of anyone below. He then settled on the her on the branch before sitting with her.

"Kagome why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said. Inuyasha looked away.

"A-Are you having second thoughts about loving me, because I understand I don't see how anyone would love a half mutt like me anyway," he said. Kagome took his face in her hands.

"Don't ever think that. I love you because you are Inuyasha the half demon, Inuyasha the human, and even Inuyasha the raging full demon. I love YOU" she said. Inuyasha melted and brought her into his arms in a sweet embrace.

"I love you too Kagome. Did you know I would make you mad just to see you blush with anger?" he asked. Kagome smiled.

"Well I would purposely over check your wounds just so I could hold you," Kagome admitted. Inuyasha blushed and held her a little closer.

"Then what's wrong," he asked. Kagome turned away but not before he could see the seen of tears in her eyes again. "Kagome?" he asked.

"What if Naraku wins, what if the jewel can't grant your wish, what...what if I lose you forever," she said. As she began to cry again. Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"Kagome we have been through to much to lose this last battle to that dumb baboon, and if the Shikon Jewel could make such a big mess why can't it make everything how it should be?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him. Inuyasha smiled at her. "No matter what we will be together," he said. Kagome smiled. "As a matter of fact when is your birthday?" he asked. Kagome looked shocked but answered anyway.

"Well it's...it's a week from now, now that I think about it," she said amazed that she had forgotten her own eighteenth birthday.

"Well I'll be sure to get your the best present ever," he said. Kagome nodded knowing that he wouldn't let her down. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"You better make sure or you'll get so many Sits their feel the shake on the other side of the world," she said. Inuyasha let out a little nervous chuckle. Moments later he looked down at her to find her asleep. He lifted her into is arms and jumped from the tree landing feather light. He put her back in her sleeping bag before kissing her on the top of the head. He leapt back to his lower spot to find his own slumber. He completely missed the pair of eyes who had awaken to even light fall. The eyes nodded in approval before glancing down at the brown haired beauty beneath his arm before going back to sleep.

The next morning everyone awoke refreshed but on edge. Kagome started breakfast making sure it was enough for their new additions and very energizing for their up coming battle. They had no idea when or where Naraku would attack either way they wanted to be ready and Kagome wanted to make sure she did as much as she could to help. Sesshomaru carried Rin to the fire where everyone had gathered to eat. There wasn't any talking and the tension was getting to Kagome once again.

"So Sango and Miroku tell us about your get together," Kagome said. Sango and Miroku blushed.

"You should know seeing how you set us up," said Sango. Kagome smiled.

"What I did just helped all I need now are the details," she said. Sango and Miroku blushed a little more.

"Well like you said would I should do is go on a walk seeing how the night was so beautiful," started Sango.

"And like you said I followed her making small talk with no groping," said Miroku.

"Then all of a sudden he asked me what I wanted after the final battle with Naraku. I told him a new life with my brother and someone who loves me even though I'm a demon slayer," said Sango.

"Let me guess what happened next," said Rin. Sango nodded. "He asked why you would worry your responded that it was because most men don't respond well to women who can hold their own," she guessed. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Then I told her I did and always will," said Miroku.

"I asked him what he meant and he told me he loved me," said Sango. "But I couldn't believe him because of all his groping other women…and you know what I mean," said Sango. Kagome nodded.

"I convinced her I had asked so many others because I knew she didn't feel the same and never asked her because I had extremely to much respect for someone in her line of work," said Miroku taking hold of Sango's hand.

"Then I confessed that I loved him too," said Sango smiling at Miroku. Kagome and Rin let out a heartfelt sigh which made Inuyasha and Sesshomaru groan but they stopped when they both received glares from Kagome and Rin. All of a sudden Kirara began to growl. Kagome stood up with a terrified look on her face.

"There is a major jewel shard on the way," she informed the others. The sky began to darken and everyone moved into action. Sesshomaru carried Rin into the forest with Shippo behind him. Kagome went to Inuyasha handing him the other half of the Shikon Jewel and turned to go but didn't go without one final look at Inuyasha who looked back just enough to send her a small smile before turning back around. Kagome continued on her way. Once they reached the area. Kagome began setting up the barrier with Shippo's help to give the other two some privacy.

"Rin I need to tell you something…well rather ask you something," said Sesshomaru. Rin looked up at him.

"I love you Sesshomaru-sama," she said. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised.

"I found out something yesterday, when the jewel pulled me into it I found out I wasn't a usual human, I'm a sorcerer" she said.

"I know," said Sesshomaru. Rin looked confused. "I knew since the first day you found me that you were different. Different from humans and different from demons," he said. Then looked away.

"Your afraid to love me aren't you?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because everyone I have loved left me so early. My mother died so suddenly then Inuyasha's mother who cared for me like I was her own even though I didn't treat Inuyasha like a brother she died as did my father. Then you how had cared for me so had almost died by the jaws of the wolves," he tried to explain.

"But I didn't," she said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I love you too Rin," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Sesshomaru was too shocked to do anything. Rin pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Kiss me Sesshomaru," she ordered. Sesshomaru looked into her rich brown eyes and kissed her. Rin kissed back immediately. After several moments Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into the darkening sky.

"I have to leave but when this is all over and Naraku is dead I would like to take you as my mate," he said quietly with a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin. Sesshomaru looked at Rin with loving eyes.

"You'll have to drop the 'sama' stuff," he said.

"Ok Sessho-chan," said Rin happily kissing him on the nose. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose then growled.

"I have to go but I will return to you," he said picking her up placing her in the center of the arrows. He nodded to Kagome before stepping out of the circle. Kagome closed her eyes and clapped her hands. Sesshomaru blinked at the bright pink barrier busted into being. He took one more look into Rin's tearstained eyes before hurrying back to the battle scene. Kagome went to Rin to comfort her while Shippo listened to the coming battle with his keen fox ears.

Thanks for reading the next chapter is already up. Don't forget to R&R. YingFaLi003


	3. Chapter 3

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though

Chapter 3

At the battle scene everything was darker. The trees swayed in the ominous wind. Sango stood with in her full slayer attire. Beside her Kirara was in big demon mode snarling at the ominous force. Miroku stood on the other side of Kirara with his staff and Wind Tunnel poised and ready for battle. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood next to him hands on their swords with new bonds of friendship and love making them all stronger. Just then the wind stopped as if it was the eye of the storm and a herd of demons came racing from the clouds. Straight for the group. Miroku cursed when he realized that Naraku's poisonous insects were also there. Kirara opened her mouth and sent out a burst of flames killing most of them.

"Good job Kirara," said Miroku. Just then Inuyasha attacked the last few.

"Iron Revere, Soul Stealer," he yelled killing the last of them. Miroku nodded and opened his wind tunnel. The rest of the group held their ground as the void sucked in almost all of the demons. Sango began helping with her Bone Boomerang. Before long the number of demons was halved.

"Come out and show yourself you stupid baboon," Inuyasha yelled. In a swirl of miasma Naraku stood with Kanna and Kagura.

"I see the girl is not here," said Naraku.

"Your fight is not with Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"So true. Which is why Kanna and Kagura will find her while I dispose of you weaklings," he said. Kagura and Kanna flew off on one of Kagura's feathers. Inuyasha knew nothing would happen to them and focused on Naraku. "Oh yes. Sango there is someone here who I believe is dying to meet you," said Naraku. Beside him materialized Kohaku. "Go embrace your sister Kohaku," said Naraku. Kohaku bowed to Naraku before charging at her.

"How sick can you be sending her little brother after her," said Inuyasha attacking him. Naraku blocked him only to turn and par off with Sesshomaru.

"Oh how nice to see you again Sesshomaru," said Naraku. "How is that little wench of yours?" he taunted.

"You will not speak of Rin that way," said Sesshomaru as he attacked with his Tokijin. Naraku tried to par it with a tentacle but the sword sliced right through taking with it half of Naraku's arm. He turned just in time to see Inuyasha come from behind and knocked the younger demon brother several feet away.

"Damn where is that Kagura and Kanna with the other half of the jewel shard?" Naraku asked his self.

"Ha Kagome was enough for them," said Inuyasha. Naraku just snarled and attacked again paring with both of the brothers at once.

Kagome & the others

Kagome sat in the barrier with her bow and arrows ready. She, Shippo, and Rin were prepared for whatever came their way. While sitting there they had discovered a few thing Rin could do with her newfound sorceress powers. One was she had control over fire and ice. Also to their surprise she could also cause a small hypnosis. Suddenly Kagome jumped up and looked into the sky.

"Watch out here comes Kanna and Kagura," she warned. Shippo got up preparing his Fox Fire and Rin made sure she was ready if she was needed. Kagura and Kanna landed in front of them.

"It's nice to see you so out in the open and ready for us," said Kagura.

"Either way that doesn't help you much," Kagome said.

"Just give us the jewel shard and we'll see if we can spare your lives," said Kagura. Kagome furrowed her brows. 'They think we have the shard,' she thought.

"No dice," said Shippo. Kagura smirked.

"Your death," she said before attacking. "Dance of the Dragons," she yelled. The attack raced for the barrier and hit. Kagura and Kanna were shocked as the blades of wind came back at them striking them both unconscious. Kagome fired arrows at the two purifying them and saving their hearts from Naraku's power. In a instant Rin had put both of the incantations under a spell and the group watched as they flew back to the battle scene.

Battle Scene

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still coming at him. They both had their own collection of scars some of which were bleeding heavily others that they barely noticed. Kirara and Miroku were nearly done with the rest of the demons but both were hurt. Sango and Kohaku were both hurt with Kohaku registering the most fatigue. Sango continued to attack trying not to hurt her little brother too badly. Suddenly Naraku doubled over in pain. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped in their tracks. Naraku began to laugh.

"I don't know what your wench did but she will pay for taking Kanna and Kagura away from me," he growled before attacking again, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed the difference in strength the demon now had and used it to their advantage. Suddenly Kagura and Kanna landed in the clearing. Kanna in front of Sango pared Kohaku's attack before sending it back at him with her mirror knocking him unconscious. Kagura landed next to Miroku and attacked the remaining demon.

"Dance of the Dragon," she yelled swinging her fan at the rest of the demons killing them all. Kanna and Kagura faced Naraku who screamed in rage.

"What do you think you are doing?" he yelled.

"They can no longer hear you as long as you don't have their hearts and are under my control," came Rin's voice from Kagura.

"Rin?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I've found my new improvements give me a wide range of advantages against you Naraku," said Rin.

"Kagura…Kanna kill them," said Naraku. Kagura and Kanna stared at him dumbly.

"After they help us defeat you they will have their own lives to live as long as they don't come near us, but why would they when Kagome's has granted them freedom from you?" they voice spoke. Naraku prepared to attack the two but stopped short. He lifted his head to see Inuyasha stabbing Tetsusiga through the spider mark on his back. Naraku began to scream in rage but it stopped suddenly when the Tokijin lopped off his head. At once the miasma clouded sky disappeared and Naraku's body turned into dust. When it settled on the ground it decayed until it was nothing but in the center of the rotten patch of earth was the other half of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha picked it up placing it with the other half. It melded together. Kagura and Kanna free left at once not wanting to feel out of place. All of a sudden a familiar smell surrounded his senses. He sighed as the group came around him.

"I'm going to wish my wish now," he told them.

"Aren't you going to wait for Kagome?" Sango asked startled.

"No, Kikyo's waiting," said Inuyasha. Sango was about to speak up but Inuyasha stopped her. "I know what I'm doing. Kagome just being her will make it harder. Tell her I said sorry," he said lifting the Jewel over his head and closed his eyes to make his wish. 'First I wish that I and whoever I chose to me my mate could chose if we want to be hanyou, youkai, or human whenever we want. Next I wish that in the future Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kirara, and I will reborn around the same time Kagome is born with all our memories and abilities but not remember until a day before her birthday on which we will all meet at Kagome's house,' he wished. The jewel flared brightly before it went back dim. He handed it to Sango before handing Miroku his Tetsusiga.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Put it somewhere where I can find it one day," said Inuyasha turning to leave. Everyone watched as he left. Sesshomaru left to gather Rin, Kagome, and Shippo while the others made camp. Just as they entered the camp a bright light rose into the sky about a half mile away. Kagome looked around the group then back to the area where the light was now fading. Sango walked up to Kagome with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her hands placing something inside.

"He said he's sorry but if he waited for you it would only be harder," said Sango. Kagome took a step back shaking her head.

"No, he-he promised," she stuttered. Sango looked away from her as tears fell from her eyes. Kagome looked into her hand to see the slightly pale jewel. She shook her head again before turning and running towards the area the light had been. Miroku enveloped Sango in a hug before leading her to where Kohaku was still sleeping. Shippo went off to a tree where he too cried for the man who was like a father to him. Rin hid her face in Sesshomaru's robes to muffle her sobs for her heartbroken new best friend. Sesshomaru sighed and carried Rin away in privacy. All around the camp was a feeling of sorrow for the broken heart of a love that seemed lost.

Kagome continued to run towards where she had seen the light. The now useless Shikon Jewel clenched in her hands all the while thinking of her newfound love and a broken promise. She tripped as she came into the clearing and didn't bother getting up right away, she just sat there and cried. She cried until she noticed something on a rock not to far away. She stood and walked over to it. Another tear fell from her eye when she noticed it was the beaded necklace that had bound Inuyasha to Kagome. Under it was a piece of paper address to her. She sat on the rock with the Jewel and necklace in her hand and read the note.

_Kagome_

_If my plan went as I planned Naraku is dead and my wish is granted. If you are reading this note that means the last part is also fulfilled. Kikyo has come to take me to hell with her and I have gone. I'm sorry I had to do this to you but I have to keep my promise. I ALWAYS keep my promises not matter what. If your wondering Kikyo removed the beads I hope you will keep them in memory of me. Try not to cry too much after all your birthday is coming up soon. Just remember I loved you and always will. _

_Inuyasha _

Kagome re-read the note a few times before crying the rest of the day. She had lost something very important that day. She had lost her one true love something she would never get back. She dried her tears and looked at the beaded necklace.

"Who knew something like this would mean so much," she said to herself. "It's all I have left of him," she thought. She thought back to the letter. "So much for keeping your promise of being at my birthday," she said sourly. "It's all Kikyo's fault. If she hadn't been remade then we could have stayed together," she thought now bitterly. Kagome stood and grabbed a bow and arrow from her back where she had them. She strung hem and notched an arrow before taking aim at a tree. Suddenly a ball of light came from the scorched grown and dove into Kagome's body. Images began to play before her eyes, but they were more like memories.

"_Kikyo before I go to hell with you, you have to do me two favors," came Inuyasha's voice as the image unfolded. It was the very clearing they were in. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood about a arms length apart._

"_Fine," she said. Inuyasha took a deep breath. He could barely smell Kagome with the scent of clay and dirt everywhere._

"_First I want you to remove these beads," said Inuyasha. Kikyo did that and stepped back. Inuyasha took another breath. "Now I want Kagome to have the rest of the soul you two share," he said. Kikyo looked taken back but in the end nodded._

"_Fine the moment she tries to use any of her miko powers her soul will be complete releasing all of her powers as if they were my own," she said. Inuyasha nodded and drew a note out of his red coat before placing it on the rock with the beaded necklace. He let a tear slip from his eye. _

"_Five hundred years of hell coming right up, all for you Kagome" he whispered as he went back to Kikyo. She embrace him which he didn't return before dragging him into to hell in a flash of bright light then the memory faded. _

Kagome blinked her eyes to see herself glowing a pink color. In her head knowledge of so much swirled around before everything settled and the glow receded into her body. Kagome felt better knowing that he had done everything for her but would forever miss him. She turned and headed back to the camp. Once she reached there she informed everyone of her completed soul and renew miko powers. She then healed Kohaku and Rin of their injuries. Everyone sat and ate a quiet dinner. Near the end Kagome announced that the next day she would be returning home. This brought back a new fresh round of tears. It took Kagome forever to calm Shippo, Sango, and Rin down. In the end they all climbed into their sleeping bags and went to sleep dreading the next day.

Kagome fell asleep clutching the beads and Jewel dreaming of Inuyasha in modern day clothes before too long the light of a new day kissed her eyelids and the image faded.

Thanks for reading this chapter of my story I hope you like it so far. Remember to read and review. The next chapter is up. YingFaLi003


	4. Chapter 4

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though.

Chapter 4

The group ate a big breakfast prepared by Sango and Rin as a goodbye present. On the way talk was filled with memories of all the past adventures and future ones that were planned it was just that no one had planned them missing to big parts of their group. At the well Kagome stood at the edge. Shippo approached her and handed her a beautiful arrangement of flowers. In them was a bunch of his changing leaves and mushrooms.

"You've been the best mother ever Kagome," he said. Kagome scooped the little kitsune into her arms.

"Don't worry Sango and Miroku will take the best care of you ever then you will have a mother and father," she told him. Shippo nodded and hopped from her arms. Rin came up next.

"I haven't known you long but long enough to know that if I ever had a big sister I would want her to be like you. You put away any ill feelings to help Sessho-chan and I even though what was between us. Thanks Kagome," she said. Kagome hugged her tight.

"You're the little sister I never had," she said. Rin stepped back as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"You don't have to say anything Sesshomaru we got off on the wrong foot and I'm glad I could help solve everything between you and Inuyasha just the way I know your father wanted it to be," she said quietly.

"Thank you for everything…sister," said Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and launched herself into his arms. Sesshomaru shocked hugged back slightly. Kagome backed away and looked at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"You have a big job on your hands," she whispered to Rin. Sesshomaru who heard blushed. Kagome turned to Kohaku.

"Thanks for giving me back my sister and saving my life," he said shyly.

"I wish you could meet my little brother you'd get along great meaning we would too," Kagome told him ruffling his hair. Kohaku just smiled at her. Next came Miroku.

"You know I have never met anyone more helplessly in love then you Miroku," Kagome said. Miroku smiled and scratched his head.

"Well I have you to thank for helping me find that love," he said. "And healing the curse that could have effected our future children," he said. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"You can thank me by showing Sango the world and more," she said. Miroku smiled and nodded. The rest stepped back to give Sango and Kagome time alone.

"You know you could stay with us," said Sango.

"Yea but I already have a family and you need to start on yours," said Kagome.

"It won't be the same," said Sango wiping a tear from her eye. Kagome who was also crying hugged her.

"Your like a sister to me Sango it is so hard leaving you but I know that it has to be done but I will miss you," she said.

"You gave me family when I lost mine," said Sango backing away. Kagome shook her head.

"You never lost it just lost place of it," she said. Sango smiled and nodded. Kagome went to her bag and pulled out a camera and tripod and set it up. She turned to everyone.

"I love you all and will miss you, don't worry to much about me I'll be ok. And don't blame any of my sadness to Inuyasha he did what he did for me and for that I will always be grateful," she said. "Now if you all could do me just one favor is stand right over there and let me take a picture so I can always remember you?" she asked. The group smiled and got into place.

"Can you get in the picture too Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled and nodded as she sat the timer and rushed to get in. She smiled with the rest of her friends in this short time of happiness and thought of a face she would never see again. She kept her smile up as the camera flash three times for three different pictures. Kagome packed up her camera and hugged each one of her friends again.

"Don't be so sad looking who knows I may see you in the future," she said she smiled as her friends smiled and jumped through the well. For the last time Kagome marveled the colors of space and time knowing she would never see them again. Once she climbed out of the well she watched as it filled itself with solid stone. She blinked back tears as she used her miko powers to carve something into it that would withstand all time just like the love she had found there.

Your past had become my present

All we have now is our future

Together in heart and soul

And in love

Kagome climbed up the steps and stepped out into the day of modern Japan this time for good. She remembered her friends and smiled. 'I will always have my memories,' she thought as she walked into her house.

"Mom?" she called into the house. "Grandpa…Sota? Is anyone home?" she called as she walked into the kitchen. On the table was a note addressed that day.

_Kagome _

_If you come home today we all went out to get you something for your birthday party Saturday if you are home. There are some snacks in the frig if you need to leave again. We miss you._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome smiled. It was probably best she was home by herself. She still felt like crying. She took the note and wrote. "Not feeling well" on it before trudging up the stairs where she prepared herself a hot bath. She took off her clothes and slid into it. It was nice but it didn't compare to the hot mineral baths of the feudal era. At the thought of the feudal era she began to cry. For her friends and mostly for Inuyasha. After soaking for a while she changed into her Pjs and got into her bed clutching the Shikon Jewel and beaded necklace around her neck. She soon fell asleep crying. Close to night she awoke to a presence in her room.

"Mom?" she asked in a cracked voice.

"Oh Kagome dear what's wrong you've been crying in you sleep for hours," came her mother's voice. Kagome sat up and hugged her mother.

"Mom its over we defeated Naraku and completed the jewel," she said. Kagome's mother stroked her daughters head.

"It's Inuyasha isn't it?" she asked. Kagome broke down and told her of Inuyasha's promises that he had to keep to Kikyo and herself and how he had went to hell with Kikyo to save her. She told her of having to leave the feudal era because of all the memories. She told her of the confessions Inuyasha and herself had shared only to be separated forever.

"Kagome it will be ok with things so deep that it touches so many souls there has to be a happy ending," she insisted. Kagome nodded still not seeing it but believing her mother. "What did Inuyasha wish for any way?" she asked. Kagome shrugged.

"He didn't say out loud but the jewel granted it," Kagome told her mother. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Are you going to school this week?" she asked. Kagome nodded. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"Then get some sleep and remember everything will turn out ok some how," she said. Kagome smiled at her mother as she left the room. Kagome fell back to sleep wishing that some how she was right.

Kagome awoke the next morning and got ready for school. She ate breakfast with her family and tried not to think what her friends were doing at that point seeing how they were most likely gone. She finished early and went out back to set up an archery ring and practiced a few of her miko powers. She had nicked herself on a arrow and healed it before she went to school. She smiled to herself. 'Seventeen year old miracle doctor,' she thought to herself before heading off to school. She met up with her other friends and found an accuse for her latest sickness. When the topic came up about her 'secret guy' she just told them that he left for good. They were happy about he latest news but slightly concerned when she denied Hojo's date telling him it wasn't to be. Hojo nodded understandingly and went off to class. Classes went by fast ending in her favorite…History. She answered all the questions on feudal Japan and even corrected the teacher on a few of his mistakes. At the end of the day her friends planned out her birthday party. Kagome insisted for them not to do anything major and the agreed on breakfast at a fancy café. The week went on somewhat like this with the pain of the feudal era leaving more and more being replaced with just the memories.

Sooner then what she thought possible Kagome was getting ready on for her birthday breakfast with her friends. Her mother surprised her that morning with a new outfit. It was a wide scooped sleeve red dress that stopped a little above her knees. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail with a red ribbon and slipped on a pair of white shoes. She looked in the mirror. 'Inuyasha,' she thought. The sight of all the red brought back memories of him. She thought of his promise to her. 'I wish that was one promise you could keep,' she thought as she slipped on the beaded necklace and slipped the Shikon Jewel under her neck line. She then said good-bye to her family received Sota's gift of a stuffed white dog with floppy ears.

"Thanks Sota. I'll name it Inu," she said. Sota smiled. Kagome hugged him and the dog before putting the dog in her miniature backpack and ran out the door. She first stopped at the Photoshop and picked up her film she had dropped off a few days before. She smiled at all the pictures she had accumulated thought out the entire journey She stopped at the last few. They were of the group the day she left in one they were all looking forward in another Miroku was stealing a kiss from Sango and in the last Sesshomaru shyly embracing Rin and Shippo was looking up at Kagome lovingly. Kagome walked out of the photo shop and wiped a tear from her eye 'I'm happy to see pictures of them on my birthday even if I can't see them in person,' she thought as she put them in her bag and kept on her way to the café. She met her friends and they sat down to breakfast. They ordered their food from a cute waiter and sat to talk.

"Hey Kagome I think that waiter was checking you out," said Eri.

"I'm not interested," said Kagome.

"Your not still hung up over mister Deadbeat," asked Yuka.

"I loved Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I can't just forget about how he protected me all the way to the time he died," she said a little more forcefully. Her friends gasped.

"He died?" Ayumi asked. Kagome nodded.

"We're sorry Kagome we just thought he had left you for the other girl," said Eri. Kagome sighed.

"Ok you guys I'm going to tell you everything," she said as reached into her bag and brought out the pictures. "You know that well at my house well one day about two years ago a demon pulled me into it," she started her story handing the pictures to help move it along. Their breakfast came and they asked a few question that she could answer while they were eating then went to the park where Kagome finished her story. "And so he kept his promise to Kikyo to protect me and went to hell with her," she finished fingering the beads at her throat.

"Oh Kagome we're sorry we weren't any kind of a help," said Eri.

"You should have told us, you didn't have to bare it alone," said Yuka.

"But don't you see she did have help she didn't bare it alone," said Ayumi. "She had her soul mate with her the whole time," she explained. Kagome nodded and hugged her friends.

"You are best modern friends ever," said Kagome.

"Well I have to go," said Eri. "My mom and I are organizing her office," she said as she waved good-bye.

"We'll I have to get to my new job," said Yuka as she too departed.

"I have someone to meet but I'll cancel if you don't want to be alone," said Ayumi.

"I'll be fine go meet that new guy you met," said Kagome.

"How did you know?" Ayumi asked. Kagome opened her palm and a ball of light came.

"Miko powers have their advantages," she said. Ayumi hugged her friend and left. Kagome sat back down. "Miko powers do have their advantages but they can't give me what I really want," she thought.

Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though.

Chapter 5

Kagome stood and decided to take a walk through the rose gardens. She walked for a while watching the couples walk hand in hand. She could see herself and Inuyasha walking here just like the rest of the happy people. A round of sneezes from someone near her brought Kagome from her thoughts.

"Bless you," Kagome said absently not even turning to look at who sneezed.

"Thanks roses always made my senses off," said the person obviously a man.

"I had a friend like that," Kagome said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea he was amazing he had the best senses of everything well everything but common sense," Kagome said.

"Oh. Who is he?" the man asked. Kagome sighed.

"He was the love of my life. He did anything for me but he couldn't keep a promise to me," said Kagome.

"Well I wouldn't say that," the man said. Kagome blinked. 'That voice sounds familiar' she thought to herself. Kagome jumped up and turned around to see the last person she would ever expect.

"Inu-Inuyasha," she stuttered.

"Hi Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome jumped into his arms in tears. Inuyasha embraced her and let his own tears fall. For him five hundred years had been too long. They cried on each others' shoulder for a while before Inuyasha gathered her in his arm and with a quick look around them bound into a tree. Kagome smiled at the feel of the wind through her hair again in his arms. Inuyasha settled his self on a branch with Kagome on his lap.

"How, when, where did you come from?" she asked.

"Well this was part of my wish," said Inuyasha holding her tight trying to fight the tears.

"What did you wish for?" Kagome asked.

"I wished that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and Rin could all be reborn near the time you were but not remember until a day before your birthday on which we would all meet up with you again," he said. Kagome smiled and hugged him tight then let go.

"But you're a hanyou I'm sure if you've been alive for eighteen years someone must have noticed," she said worried.

"Not really thanks to the other part of my wish," said Inuyasha.

"Which was?" Kagome asked.

"I wished that I and whoever I chose for a mate would be able to chose being hanyou, youkai, or human anytime we wanted," he said.

"So we'll be together forever," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded and pulled out box from the pocket of his red button down top that had the top two buttons undone.

"So Kagome will you marry me will you be my mate?" he asked. Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"There wasn't even a point of asking," she whispered. Inuyasha smiled and slipped the ring out of the box. Kagome gasped at the beautiful setting. It was a rare pink diamond in the center, an emerald on the right and a sapphire on the left. Engraved under the set was a arrow and sword crossed at the center. Inuyasha held it closer so she cold see the writing inside. "For my past, your present, and our future," she read. She smiled as Inuyasha slipped it on her finger before kissing each tip before capturing her lips in a earth shattering kiss. After a few moments they parted but stayed embraced.

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome said. "How do I become hanyou?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed.

"Well I have to mark you," he said.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Of course not," he said.

"Then what's wrong," she asked.

"Well usually it happens during the marriage," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well I don't want to break tradition," said Kagome.

"It's not tradition I just didn't want to rush you," said Inuyasha quietly.

"Inuyasha this past week I've cried myself to sleep every night thinking that because of a stupid promise I would never get to hold you in my arms again, never see your beautiful golden eyes, never be truly happy again so nothing you do will ever be in a rush," she said quietly laying her head on his chest.

Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her neck before licking it softly which made Kagome moan. Inuyasha's eyes glazed over and he drove his fangs into her neck where he had licked. Kagome gasped in slight pain but got over it as a magical force and her miko powers took over. Inuyasha licked what little blood had emerged away and noticed that he had mixed his blood with hers. He watched at the wound healed leaving four shallow marks that stayed. Kagome looked up at him.

"Was that it?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded. She closed her eyes and felt inside herself. She could feel the demon power pulsing with her miko powers.

"Now you will always have a part of me," said Inuyasha when she opened her eyes. Kagome smiled and brought her hands up to her chest and withdrew a ball of her miko power. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"When you asked Kikyo to give me my soul my miko powers came with them just like she said. Now I want you to have a part of me too," said Kagome handing him the ball. Inuyasha looked at the orb of power as it absorbed into his hand leaving the same crossed sword and arrow symbol like on her ring.

"Thank you Kagome," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"Ok show me how I can be hanyou," she said. Inuyasha smiled and stood settling her on the branch with him.

"Just close your eyes and wish it," he said. Kagome smiled and did as she was told. 'I wish I was hanyou,' she wished. After a moment she opened her eyes.

"So did it work?" she asked. Inuyasha pulled a mirror out of her bag.

"You bet," he said. Kagome took the mirror and tilted it up her head. Her eyes were still brown but now surrounded by gold. She also still had her black hair but now an addition of two triangular ears sprouted from the top and left sliver locks going through the length of her hair. She undid the ribbon to see it flow down her back. She clapped her hands.

"I am so cute," she said placing the mirror back in the bag. Inuyasha let out a grunt and crossed his arms. Kagome looked hurt. "You don't think I cute?" she asked. Inuyasha took her face in his hands.

"Your beautiful," he said kissing her. Kagome smiled and kissed him back a sudden shout almost caused them to fall out the tree.

"Kagome," came Eri's voice.

"It's my friends," said Kagome jumping from the tree with Inuyasha in tow. "Mom must have gotten worried and called them asking them to look for me," she said. "Hey you guys," said Kagome coming up behind them. They all turned around and screamed. Kagome and Inuyasha's sensitive ears went flat on their heads.

"Will you stop screaming," Inuyasha shouted.

"Kagome your ears," Yuka said.

"Your hair," said Eri.

"Who's your friend?" asked Ayumi. Everyone looked at her. Kagome smiled.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi this is Inuyasha my fiancée. Inuyasha these are my modern friends," said Kagome.

"I thought you said he died," said Yuka.

"I did but was reborn eighteen years ago," said Inuyasha scratching his head.

"So what's up with the ears?" asked Eri.

"It was part of Inuyasha's wish that anyone he chose to marry would be able to change from human, hanyou, or youkai anytime they want," said Kagome before she turned into a youkai. She looked the same but now most of her hair was white and her fangs and were bigger and she had one red mark on both cheeks.

"You don't look that different from a human," said Ayumi.

"I like the other form the ears are cute," said Yuka tugging on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha let out one warning growl before he turned completely human. Kagome did the same.

"What was the other part of the wish?" asked Eri.

"That all of our friends be reborn as well," came a voice from behind them. Kagome turned and hugged Sesshomaru who hesitated to hug back.

"I'm still working on him this time around," came Rin's voice behind him. Kagome launched herself into her arms too.

"That's ok we'll work on him together," said Kagome tears springing from her eyes.

"We were on our way to your shrine when I smelled hanyou…two hanyou," said Sesshomaru.

"Well you found us," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome. Everyone smiled at the couple. That was the way thing were suppose to be.

"Well come on we have find Sango and Miroku and Shippo too," said Kagome walking out of the rose garden with Inuyasha right behind her.

"I don't think that is necessary," said Sesshomaru right when something launched its self into Kagome's arms. Kagome hugged back immediately.

"Kagome, I missed you so much," said Shippo as he cried on Kagome. Kagome bent down and whipped away his tears.

"It will be alright Shippo we're all together again," she soothed. Shippo smiled and nodded before hugging Inuyasha too. Inuyasha smirked and hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too kid," Shippo smiled and turned.

"Miroku and Sango made good parents Kagome," Shippo said.

"What about now what are your parents like?" Kagome asked. Shippo turned his face.

"Their gone again it was a fire this time," he said.

"Then I'll take care of you Shippo just like last time," said Kagome. Shippo nodded whipping away a tear.

"Make that both of us," said Inuyasha picking the kid up and setting him on his neck. He took Kagome's hand and they headed for the shrine. On the way they parted from Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi who promised to get better acquainted later. They continued and when they got there they stopped at the Sacred Tree.

"Ah something that looks familiar," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha nodded as he spotted the hole where the arrow had held him.

"I wonder where Miroku put my Tetsusiga?" he asked his self.

"Well your hot," came a sly voice.

"Miroku," Kagome said hugging the young man behind her. Inuyasha looked deep into a hole that was almost level with his eyes and pulled out Tetsusiga.

"Kagome I see you've met your cousin and my new aid," said Grandpa coming up behind them.

"MY WHAT?" Kagome asked.

"Yea it turns out we're cousins," said Miroku.

"Eww that means you used to grope your descendant," came two other voices. Kagome turned to see Sango and another girl. Kagome raced hand hugged Sango before turning to the new comer.

"Kirara?" the other girl nodded. Kirara was now about Shippo's age she had blonde hair with a few black locks.

"I have this form as well as my other two fire cat forms," she explained. Kagome smiled and hugged her.

"Kagome," her mother called from the house. Kagome turned to her mother with teary eyes.

"Mom look they're all here," she called. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota came out into the yard.

"These are my friends from the feudal era reborn during this time," Kagome announced. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Well lets go inside so you all can introduce yourselves," she said. The group agreed. They sat in the living room and Mrs. Higurashi served tea then Rin started.

Yay they're back. Hope you like it so far. R&R. Next chapter is up.


	6. Chapter 6 :::Last Chapter:::

Your Past, My Present, Our Future

By: Ying Fa Li003

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi the storyline is mine though.

Chapter 6 LAST CHAPTER

"In the past after the battle Sesshomaru and I were married and lived two hundred years before we died in an avalanche," she explained. " Now I live alone after leaving the orphanage in an apartment complex not to far and will be transferring to Kagome's school for our senior year," said Rin. Sesshomaru went next.

"In the past after the battle I was married to Rin. Now I live with my father and stepmother and brother we just transferred here last year. I met Rin three months ago this time we were born a few months apart we will be getting married when we finishes school and will be taking on the family business in a few years," said Sesshomaru.

"What business?" asked Sota.

"Misuki corp.," said Sesshomaru.

"That's the big company that owns half of Tokyo," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"That means your parents are Inutaisho and Izayoi Misuki," she said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. Sango went next.

"In the past after the battle I married Miroku and we had five children two were named Inuyasha and Kagome in honor of our friends. My brother, husband and I continued the demon exterminator and monk tradition in one household until Kohaku was old enough to take over," she explained. "In this time Kirara is my adopted sister. My family just transferred here two months ago where I went to Miroku's school. We just started going back out yesterday when we remembered," she finished. Miroku went next.

"All I have to add is that I've lived on the other side of Japan until a year ago. I had no idea Kagome was my cousin until yesterday, but I had taken the shrine aid job two weeks ago," he said.

"So in the feudal era Kagome would have just been your descendent but since you were reborn she became your cousin," Grandpa figured. Miroku nodded.

"Where is your brother?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Well he decided to come by later he wanted to see the new school he was transferring to," she said.

"What school is that?" Sota asked.

"Rajin Junior High," said Sango. Sota smiled.

"That's my school," he said excited.

"Then I'm sure you'll be great friends," said Kagome. Shippo looked up at Kagome.

"Is that the school I'm going to?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"How would you know what school his parents want him to go to Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Maybe I should tell my story first," said Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"After the battle I used the Shikon Jewel to make my wish. Since before I met Kagome I was going to use it to become a full blooded demon to stop the racial problems that held me back. When the time came I wished that I and whomever I chose as a mate would be able to chose from being hanyou, youkai, or human. Then I wished that Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku and I could all be reborn a reasonable time near Kagome which for most of us happened nearly eighteen years ago for me it was exactly this date. Then today I asked Kagome to marry me afterward we will probably officially adopt Shippo," Inuyasha explained still blushing. Mrs. Higurashi blinked.

"Well this is wonderful," she said. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"You ok with this Mom?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not many of us get a second chance at true love," she said. "So when's the wedding?" she asked. Kagome smiled.

"Next year on this very day," she said looking at Inuyasha who nodded at the idea.

"Oh how beautiful it will be your birthday and wedding anniversary," said Rin. Kagome nodded.

"It seems right," she said.

"Yes it does, now let me see the other part of the wish," Mrs. Higurashi requested. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes and when the opened the they were both hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi squealed and rubbed their ears making both of them winch in pain.

"Mom not so hard," Kagome whined. Mrs. Higurashi got a hold of herself and sat back down. Inuyasha and Kagome closed their eyes again and became youkai. Kagome looked the same as she did in the park. Inuyasha looked the same without the ears and had two red marks on both of his cheeks. His fangs and claws were also sharper.

"After Sesshomaru and I marry I will also have a full youkai form somewhat like Kagome's," said Rin.

"We will probably stay in hanyou form most of the time," said Inuyasha.

"The good part is that being able to be demons when we chose gives us a prolonged lifetime," said Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Then everything is just wonderful. I say we get this birthday party on the road," she said.

"Is there cake?" Shippo asked.

"Of course what would a party be like without it?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

The party was a success. Kagome got with her friends to discuss the details of their past and present lives. She helped Sota, Shippo, and Kohaku become the best of new friends through the world of video games. She let Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rin in on the world of her school. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came by and helped on that one. All in all it was the best day of Kagome's life after the worst week of her life. That night after everyone had left and her family was getting ready for bed. Kagome was sitting on her desk brushing her hair when her sensitive hanyou ears picked up a distinct sound and her nose picked up a smell she loved. She swirled around to see Inuyasha at her window. He motioned for her to come out. Kagome nodded and opened her window. Inuyasha had jumped back into the tree.

"How am I suppose to get out there?" she whispered.

"Jump," he whispered back. Kagome glared at him.

"If I look like I'm going to fall you better catch me," she whispered back.

"I'll catch you either way," he said. Kagome nodded and jumped right into Inuyasha's awaiting arms. "Told ya," he said in her ear making Kagome shiver.

"I have something of yours if you still want it," she said. Inuyasha eyes widened in surprise as she took the beaded necklace from her neck.

"I wondered if you'd kept it" he said taking it from her. Kagome rubbed her neck that held nothing but the Shikon Jewel.

"I feel bare without it now," she said. Inuyasha smiled and took off half the beads before taking the Jewel from Kagome's neck.

"Can you control this?" he asked.

"Sure it's nothing now that it has granted a wish, what do you want me to do with it?" she asked.

"Make it two pieces," he said. Kagome nodded and placed the jewel in her fist it glowed once and when she opened it, it was two halves. Inuyasha then restrung both necklaces so that both of them had half of the Shikon jewel and half of the beaded necklace. Inuyasha turned Kagome so he could redo the clasp. When it was fastened he kissed his mark on her making Kagome purr. She turned and kissed the palm of his hand where her mark was on him.

"We've given each other so much," she said.

"I am prepared to give you whatever you want Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I love you too Kagome," said Inuyasha before kissing her again this time longer and more passionate. "I've wanted to do that all day," he whispered just a breath away from her lips. Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"Me too," she said after the kiss. Kagome then let out a yawn.

"Go to bed I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Kagome nodded sleepily kissing him goodnight. Inuyasha watched as she shut of her light and got into bed when he was sure she was safely sleeping he left to get his own rest.

The group finished out their last year of high school together being know around school as the cutes group of couples. Inuyasha and Kagome had been married on their birthday which was a month before school ended and finished the year as Mr. and Mrs. Misuki. The summer before college Rin and Sesshomaru were married two weeks before Miroku and Sango.

Sesshomaru and Rin took over Misuki Corp. after they were married and made it more successful. It evolved to be all over the world. They held off on having children too early.

Shippo was raised by Inuyasha and Kagome and were best friends with Kohaku and Sota. Eventually he married Kirara.

Kohaku and Sota went on to finish school and found women they loved that were able to take the strange family circumstances.

Kagome went to college to become a doctor because of her miko abilities and all she knew she passed all of the courses in two years and was made a doctor at the age of 21. She decided to go into private practice to have more time with her friends and family.

Inuyasha became co-owner of Misuki corp. to serve in place of Sesshomaru and Rin if there was need.

Miroku continued his monk studies at a school and under Grandpa. When Grandpa died a year later the shrine went to him. He allowed Mrs. Higurashi and Sota to continue to live there and built another house on the property for him and Sango. Sango opened up her own dojo and training school right down the street, which was a big success with the diverse weapons program she and Kohaku taught.

It wasn't until Mrs. Higurashi died in a car accident did Kagome realize that she would have to watch her friends and family die. She spent many months working on something not ever Inuyasha knew about. When she announced it she only did so to her friends but it was for Sota, Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku who were the only full humans. She had found a sort of Fountain of Youth with her miko powers that allowed the desirer to live a longer life as long as they wanted. So they all lived long, long happy lives. They had many children who had many children all passing down the love of a happy family and friends.

Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it thanks for all the reviews. Look out for more of my work. YingFaLi003


End file.
